It's Fun To Be A Minion
by Pricat
Summary: After a mishap with Tne minioniser, Gru becomes a minion but the minions will help him put
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was based off something from Being A Father To Minions and couldn't resist turning it into a bigger story.**

 **After Mark plays a prank with the minioniser, Gru becomes minion and Kevin and the others have to help him out, and for those who have ridden Minion Mayhem at Universal Studios, you know all about the Minioniser lol**

 **I hope you guys like and more minion stuff is coming lol**

* * *

It was a wet and rainy Summer day in the Gru house and the girls and minions were running around like crazy because they were bored out of their minds but Gru had been helping Nefario with the Minioniser which could turn human's into minions unaware Mark was planning a prank grabbing the device as it accidentally went off, as a blast emitted hitting Gru stunning Nefario because he knew Lucy was not going to be pleased.

"Uh-oh!" Mark said to himself as he bumped into Kevin.

"What did you mean, what did you do?" he demanded making Mark scared at the male purple minion.

"Let's just say Tne Minioniser went off, and it hit Gru." Mark told him as Kevin growled seeing a minion with a small pointy nose confused but sighed seeing it was Tneir father figure glaring at Mark.

"This really takes the cake Mark, because Fad doesn't know how to be like us!" Kevin told him as Dave sighed calming him down.

"What's going on boys, why upset?" Gru asked unaware of what had happened to him but looking in the mirror freaking out making Kevin understand hugging him.

Chomper was stunned seeing this but Nevario was explained making him and Kevin understand wanting to help him out.

"T-Thanks boys because this is strange but good because we can hang out." Gru told them making them happy plus they could help him out.

* * *

The otner minions were curious as to where Gru was unaware of Mark's stint with Tne Minioniser but Kevin sighed because sooner or later they would have to know what happened.

Right now Lucy was helping Gru out because she was making a smaller version of his clothes that fitted Gru's new minion form but was stunned that the Minioniser had did that to her husband so was helping him out, plus the girls found their father being turned into a minion cool.

Gru Lucy sighed as things were gonna get crazy because of Gru being a minion but they were wanting to help him ordering pizza making the girls and minions excited.

Gru felt a weird rush of excitement inside of him making Kevin chuckle because his minion instincts were awakening making Nevario sigh.


	2. Getting Used To It 2

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope people enjoy.**

 **Edith is having fun with the fact her dad got Minionized and even using it for her homework even though Margo doesn't agree plus the minions are concerned.**

* * *

The girls were curious since Kevin had explained what had happened in Tne lab bit Edith found it awesome that their dad was like the cousins but Margo frowned knowing what her middle sister was planning plus unaware their dad's minion instincts were stirring as Edith was deciding to test this, using what minions loved best.

"Are you nits Edith, because once Kevin and Tne otners smell Tne banana, chaos will ensue even if it is pizza night, you think about that?" Margo said.

Edith rolled her eyes at Margo.

"The otners are in Tne lab having ice cream and goofing around, I don't think they'll know what I'm doing so relax." she replied.

The Minionized Gru was mesmerised by Tne fruit making Edith chuckle because it was funny, throwing it as their fatner ate it happily making both Agnes and Edith giggle but Margo was stunned, unaware Edith wanted to use this for the science fair.

Dave had seen this but was stunned seeing Gru like this needing to tell Kevin because he would know what to do hearing Edith and Lucy talking but sighed going to the lab.

"C'mon let's get a snack since it's nearly bedtime anyways, only things are gonna be a little weird for Mom you know?" Margo said to her sisters making Edith snort.

"Sure what happened to dad is fun for you but Mom is handling it differently but it'll work out." Margo said while in Tne kitchen seeing Tneir dad in pyjamas which made Agnes smile hugging him.

"Thanks sweetie as this is a little weird but I thought Nevario hid Tne minionizer, but it's kinda good this happened." Gru told them.

Margo saw Edith smirk at this, but it was bedtime but they were telling stories and afterwards, Gru gave them goodnight kisses as usual closing the door softly going to his and Lucy's room.

* * *

"Woah dad is becoming like us from what Dave saw, after he got excited like we do with bananas, after Edith gave him some which is bad, very bad!" Kevin said as his brotners were confused.

"So what if that happened, it's awesome plus he always wondered what it was like, being like us." Stuart said making Tne male purple minion slap his head with his hand.

"Dad wasn't born like us, he was born human and if he stays like this, it'll be harder for him to go back to normal." Kevin explained.

They just had to wait and see what would happen but they kinda liked Gru this way making Nefario chuckle underdtanding seeingbthem getting tired too but it would be okay, since they could help Gru out.

Kevin liked the idea as he and Fave liked that idea but we're going to cuddle.


	3. Late Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne story and Minions gave me so many ideas, you wouldn't believe it lol.**

 **So in this chapter Gru is helping Kevin relax but he and the otners teach him what being a minion is like.**

* * *

That night Kevin couldn't sleep because he was having bad dreams about a certain big bad Svarlet wolf but he was needing something to drink slipping out of his and Dave's bed but going upstairs using the dumb waiter that connected the lab to the house which zGru and the others used to enter the lab walking out into the living room walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge finding chocolate milk.

He heard footsteps seeing Gru in his pyjamas wondering what the male purple minion was doing up making Kevin sigh.

"Hey Dad, I couldn't sleep because of bad dreams and needed something to calm my nerves." Kevin to,d him.

"The big bad scarlet wolf right?" Gru asked seeing the male purple minion because Bob called Scarlet Overkill that and it stuck.

"Yes but she's no longer a problem since the both of us stopped her remember, so you don't have to worry about her." Gru told him drinking coffee because it helped him sometimes.

"Yeah but sorry about what Mark did, but things will work out." Kevin told him.

"It's okay plus it'll be fun to be like you guys, since I was curious after you guys told me about your past." Gru told him making him smile revealing his fangs.

They were talking but bonding because it was good but it was almost morning knowing they had been up all night hoping things were okay.

Gru was making breakfast while Kevin slept on the couch which was cute but heard growl like snores which was cute going into the kitchen.

He hoped Lucy wasn't worried about things but would explain.

* * *

The next morning Lucy awoke in her and Gru's bed not finding her husband there since she had fallen asleep by his side thinking something had happened to him, getting up in her light blue pyjamas running downstairs hearing singing entering but relieved seeing her husband make breakfast, and wearing an apron which made her giggle because he looked adorable both as a minion and in an apron.

Gru was stunned seeing her hug him while Kevin caught the pancake in the pan making him relieved making Gru chuckle.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I was helping Kevin out with something so it's okay." Gru told her making her understand because Gru was very sweet to both Tneir girls and the minions so understood hearing the girls thunder downstairs making Lucy chuckle seeing Kevin drink maple syrup as always which worried Gru, because it made him hyper

"Dad should drive us to school, as that would be awesome you know?" Edith told him making Margo sigh because Edith loved mischief.

"Edith if peop,e see Dad as a minion driving us to school, Tney might ask questions!" Margo said.

"Peopke know about us, like when Bob ruled England for eight hours, so it would be okay like how we chase the ice cream truck and nobody cares." Kevin told her.

"I see, but you guys are having fun with Dad being like this, right?" Agnes heard Edith say seeing Kevin nod because things were getting fun.


	4. Becoming Part of the Tribe

"Whoa, so Mark's stupidity turned Gru into a minion like you?" Chomper asked.

"Yes, and he's liking it but we're worried in case it affects him or it might be harder for him, when we fix him." Kevin said to him and Pricat who were on the chubby train like him.

"Hakuna Matata Kev, as Gru will be fine, let him be in the tribe." Pricat said to him.

"Yeah, not many humans get us, remember?" Chomper said as Kevin guessed they were right, seeing Gru chasing a banana on a string, making Chomper cut the string, seeing Gru excitable which was kind of cute.

"Banana!" Gru yelled happily, making Pricat giggle because it was cute.

"Whoa, sweetie calm down, as all minions love bananas but you gotta cool down." she said seeing Gru do so, giving him the banana.

"Wow, and he says we have to share when it comes to bananas and he's eating like a pup!" Kevin said making him, Chomper and Pricat giggle because minion pups did act like that.

"Cool, dad's a pup like Bob!" Kevin said as Pricat sighed.

"Yes, but we have to help him." she said to them.

Dave agreed as it was nearly lunchtime, seeing his brothers getting excited seeing Gru follow them to the lunch area of the lab, making Nefario relieved that he was okay.

* * *

Nefario wondered what was going on, understanding after Kevin explained making him chuckle guessing they were right but was working on the Minioniser to get Gru back to normal, so could count on those three to help Gru be a minion seeing Bob upset about something, guessing it was to do with his bear seeing Gru hug him.

"Aww, we can get back bro." he said making Kevin curious seeing him go with Bob but had Lucy's lipstick taser, which was his since Lucy had given it to him making Chomper chuckle, knowing Mark was gonna get a shock.

"This we gotta see, as Dad is acting like us!" Kevin said as Chomper and Pricat followed.

They saw Kyle chasing Mark, guessing Gru had set him loose after getting Bob his bear back, seeing their little brother hug Gru, unaware of who this minion was.

"Tankyu, buddy!" Bob said running off to play.

"I'm glad he's happier since Mark is a pop head lol." Gru said chuckling.

Dave was surprised hearing Gru laugh like that, guessing Kevin was letting him be part of the tribe of sorts, since Maube after he got back to normal, he might forget this seeing Gru with the brain boosted purple Miniobs in the family, having fun and at Minionbucks.

The girls and Lucy were back later as Lucy had picked the girls up from school, but Edith was anxious to see what their Minionised dad had done all day, making Lucy sigh.

"After homework, you can." Lucy said to her as the girls went upstairs to their room, going to the lab using the dumbwaiter hearing laughter making her curious, seeing Gru with Dave, Kevin and Stuart playing poker.

"Hey Lucy, we've had an eventful day." Kevin said to her.

"I can see, but how is Gru doing?" Lucy asked him.

"Doing good, but being one of the tribe for now." Stuart said.

He was telling her what they'd been doing all day, making her chuckle knowing that her husband was having fun being a minion, knowing Edith would be happy to hear seeing her there since she'd finished her homework, seeing Bru deal her into Tneir poker game making Lucy smile leaving them be.


End file.
